State-of-the-art technology for a loading and unloading apparatus adapted to convey a vehicle stopped in any position to a predetermined position in a parking facility is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1.
An apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 comprises left and right conveyance carriages each provided with vehicle support and travel mechanisms. The conveyance carriages cooperate to support and convey a vehicle while each moving independently.
The cooperation of the conveyance carriages is through real-time information exchange via wireless communication.    [Patent Literature 1] JP 2004-169451A